Como lidiar con el acoso
by Kattharina
Summary: — ¡Claro que no! — rezongó el rubio —. Pero ya estoy cansado, no encuentro otra forma para que ella me deje en paz.— ¡Oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo! Ante su réplica, Naruto lo miró como si ahora el alienígena fuera él.— ¡¿No puede ser tan malo! — prácticamente le gritó, Hozuki hizo una cara chistosa y se metió el dedo en el oído (creyó que le había jodido el tímpano).
1. Paso uno

**A** **claraciones:**

Narración.

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamientos"._

 **A** **dvertencias:**

Posible OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

No apto para fans NaruHina.

 **G** **énero:** Romance | Humor.

 **C** **lasificación:** K+.

 **D** **isclaimer:** La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota de Autor:**

Hola.

Yo por aquí de nuevo. Se suponía que esto sería un Drabble, pero en vista que la historia que he entretejido en mi cabeza da para algunos cortos más, decidí hacerlo un minific. Sí, puede que la pareja les parezca un extraña, pero es un escrito que le debía a mi mejor amigo Masdrako y bueno... También quise hacer algo de humor. Así que, a ver que les parece.

Sin más me retiro. Ya saben donde dejar sus dudas y demás, ahí abajito en la caja de comentarios. De antemano gracias, nos veremos en la próxima actualización.

* * *

 **COMO LIDIAR CON EL ACOSO.**

Paso N°1

Llamar a un amigo y hacerlo tu chivo expiatorio.

* * *

Chiste.

Eso debía ser un chiste, y uno de mal gusto.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — él recibió un asentimiento.

¡Debía estar loco!

— ¿Te volviste loco?

Y de no ser porque Naruto se sentía ofendido se hubiese reído de lo chistosa que le salió la voz. La verdad es que Suigetsu le miraba como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza, dos brazos y piernas adicionales. Como un Alien.

— ¡Claro que no! — rezongó el rubio —. Pero ya estoy cansado, no encuentro otra forma para que ella me deje en paz.

— ¡Oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo!

Ante su réplica, Naruto lo miró como si ahora el alienígena fuera él.

— ¡¿No puede ser tan malo?! — prácticamente le gritó, Hozuki hizo una cara chistosa y se metió el dedo en el oído (creyó que le había jodido el tímpano porque le gritó a propósito cerca de ahí) — ¿En serio?

Indignado, Naruto le miró y el hombre de cabellos celestes le devolvió el gesto y abrió la boca.

— No hables, cállate — y le hizo caso, (solo porque fue capaz de derrotar a Madara Uchiha, seguramente a él lo aplastaría con la sola presión de un dedo y no quería morir como mosca) —. Te voy a enumerar los lugares en las que le veo a diario — dijo.

El rubio tomó un gran y exagerado respiro, le pareció que en cualquier momento se lo tragaría a él, Karin, Sasuke y Jūgo.

— Me la encuentro en la torre Hokage.

— No es como que pudieras evitar encontrar a alguien conocido, todos vamos a parar ahí cuando tenemos misiones — escuchó la voz patosa e indiferente de Sasuke.

Suigetsu podría decir que si las miradas mataran… La de Naruto estaría asesinando a Sasuke de la manera más cruel y dolorosa posible, (tanto que Kill Bill se quedaría debajo de todas las torturas que el rubio le haría a su mejor amigo).

— Sasuke, porque no te callas y vas a ver si ya puso la marrana — escupió el rubio, malhumorado, el Uchiha ni se inmutó, simplemente lo miró con esa suficiencia que le jodía el ánimo (y a todos los demás por igual) —. Oh inventa algo para reconquistar a Sakura-chan, no, espera, ya te la ganó Neji.

La ironía y la burla casi hicieron que Suigetsu y Karin soltaran carcajadas, pero no lo hicieron, ya que Sasuke les cortaría el cuello antes que liberaran la primera risa. Y el Sharingan activado no funcionaba mucho a la causa.

— Tsk — chasqueó nada más el azabache y se cruzó de brazos.

No es como que le gustara admitirlo, (seguramente se culpaba todas las noches por aquella maldita borrachera que lo hizo hablar) pero Sasuke estaba más que resentido con Sakura Haruno por haberlo cambiado por el idiota ciego de Neji Hyūga (apodado especialmente por Sasuke).

Naruto asintió satisfecho y prosiguió con su lista.

— En el supermercado, en Ichiraku…

¡Lo notó hasta Teuchi!

Todavía tenía fresco en la memoria cuando le preguntó si era su novia.

— Afuera de la floristería de Ino…

— Afuera de tu ventana — interrumpió Karin de repente.

— Afuera de mi ventana… ¡¿Afuera de mi ventana?! — se giró hacia su prima, ésta nada más se encogió de hombros.

— Ha estado hasta afuera de tu puerta y ni la has visto.

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó el rubio —. Espero que solo me haya visto dormir… — masculló, por aquello de que la privacidad era un privilegio.

Luego se giró hacia Suigetsu y lo agarró de las solapas de la camisa.

— ¡Tienes que ayudarme! — profirió con desesperación, y él se quedó mudo.

.

.

.

Y ahí iba él, caminando como puerco al matadero. Aun no comprendía como demonios se dejó convencer por el idiota de Naruto, su más reciente y escandaloso amigo del cual comenzaba a dudar que tuviera materia gris dentro de esa gran y poblada cabeza.

¿Por qué se metió en ese lío tan grande? Ah, sí…

— _Sí no me ayudas le diré a Sasuke y Neji que le metiste mano a Sakura-chan en aquella misión…_

La amenaza en sí ya sonaba fea, ahora imaginarse que Sasuke lo miraba con su Sharingan mientras Neji le aplicaba sus técnicas de puño suave, no era el mejor panorama. Estaba a un paso de dejar de ser un criminal rango S y convertirse en un ciudadano respetable de Konoha, cuando su amigo (el abusivo de Naruto) lo obligó prácticamente a ayudarle en ese descabellado plan.

Y nuevamente se hacía la pregunta, ¿por qué rayos se dejó manipular por Naruto? Llegó a la conclusión que estaba más necesitado de aceptación que de inteligencia, ya que si tuviera una parte activa del cerebro de Sasuke seguramente no iría de camino a lo que posiblemente sería su muerte en el futuro…

Claramente, ver la cara de decepción de Hinata al llegar y que no fuese Naruto no mejoró las cosas. De hecho, las empeoró más.

¡Joder! Con esa actitud, ¿cómo conseguiría ayudar a Naruto?


	2. Paso dos

**A** **claraciones:**

Narración.

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamientos"._

 **A** **dvertencias:**

Posible OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

No apto para fans NaruHina.

 **G** **énero:** Romance | Humor.

 **C** **lasificación:** K+.

 **D** **isclaimer:** La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota de Autor:**

¡Hola!

Hace ya un par de semanas que postee esto y no había actualizado, mis disculpas, tengo otros fics en los que estoy trabajando Y, honestamente, admito que no esperé que tuviera buena aceptación en el fandom. No solo por la pareja extraña, sino por los mucho pro-canon que hay en el foro, sin embargo; he quedado gratamente sorprendida por la cantidad de comentarios que recibí y eso en definitiva me ha entusiasmado.

Aviso que aquí habrá un poco de todo, no solo romance y comedia por parte de Suigetsu y Hinata, entrarán todos en la colada, aunque claro, todo para un mismo fin; que es la pareja pre-establecida. Será un camino empedrado y lleno de situaciones divertidas, así que si tienen alguna sugerencia para algún momento que quieren que pasen estos dos o algún otro personaje estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Ahora, sin más, espero que lo disfruten y que no haya perdido la vena de humor que he venido tratando de transmitir. Ya me lo dirán ustedes en la cajita de comentarios. También aprovecho para agradecer enormemente a sus reviews, sus favorites y sus follows, mil gracias. Deseo que mi esfuerzo merezca la pena y les haga reír aunque sea un poco.

Nos veremos en una próxima actualización, un abrazo de oso con mucho cariño para todos/as.

* * *

Pasó N°2.

Manda a ese amigo a hacer lo que tienes que hacer tú.

* * *

¡A tu chingada madre!, quiso gritar Hinata al ver a Suigetsu afuera de su puerta en lugar de Naruto. En verdad quiso gritarlo, pero no tuvo el valor de decirle nada. Así que se contentó con sonreírle tímidamente y preguntar.

— ¿D-Dónde está Na-Naruto-kun?

A Suigetsu no lo tomó desprevenido, estaba cuestionándose cuando expresaría su descontento. Derrotado suspiró.

— Ha sido requerido para otra misión — mintió descaradamente.

Hinata arqueó las cejas sorprendida, según recordaba, Naruto estaba suspendido por alguna razón que todavía no comprendía y le habían asignado solo misiones rango D. Y ella, como buena kunoichi, se ofreció para ayudarlo a completar su injustificado castigo.

— ¿Nos vamos? — preguntó Suigetsu, intentando vanamente ocultar su fastidio.

La heredera asintió un poco cohibida, cerró la puerta y caminó tras él, incómoda. Hasta ahora se había encontrado casualmente con los miembros del equipo de Sasuke Uchiha. Los había visto en una que otra reunión, pero jamás convivido de manera cercana. No como Naruto o Sakura, por supuesto. Ellos estaban prácticamente obligados si querían estar cerca de Sasuke. O eso era lo que ella pensaba, ya que no estaba segura.

Caminaban lentamente cuando Hinata decidió revisar el aspecto de su nuevo compañero… Era más alto de lo que recordaba en su adolescencia, también su cuerpo más musculoso y sólido. Tenía el cabello desordenado y un par de marcas bajos los ojos que le otorgaban un poco más de edad, como si de repente el peso sobre sus hombros hubiera desaparecido y descansado ahí. Sus dientes eran afilados, como todo espadachín de la niebla. Aunque a él le sobresalía su incisivo izquierdo, en ese momento Hinata se preguntó que se sentiría que unos dientes así la "mordieran".

Asombrada por su pensamiento, ahogó un jadeo y llevó las manos a su rostro en un gesto de pudorosa vergüenza. ¡¿En qué rayos pensaba?! O mejor aún, ¿desde cuándo tenía pensamientos tan impúdicos?

Dios la ayudara, no habían cruzado más que dos palabras y ya sentía que Suigetsu Hōzuki sería una mala influencia para ella…

.

.

.

Arriba, parado sobre una de las últimas ramas de ese enorme árbol se encontraba Suigetsu con un brazo extendido, haciendo malabares como un equilibrista sobre una cuerda floja. Tratando de compensar el peso de su cuerpo y su chacra, el shinobi comenzó a pensar seriamente que la Hokage tenía una vendetta contra Naruto. No era normal que cada misión que le daba resultaba más ridícula que la anterior. Eso de salvar gatos no era lo suyo. Particularmente no tenía nada en contra de los animales, ¡de verdad! ¡En serio! Aunque en algunas ocasiones los hubiese fastidiado, los respetaba. Sin embargo, ese gato le tenía mala voluntad porque no se dejaba coger. ¿O era pavor por estar casi en la punta del árbol?

— ¡Ven acá endemoniado gato! — farfulló estirando su mano hacia el peludo animal, que lo recibió con un zarpazo.

Suigetsu soltó una maldición, eso no le estaría pasando si no se hubiera pasado de listo tocándole una teta a Sakura. Ahora Naruto lo tenía cogido de las pelotas, literalmente hablando.

Bufó, retiró la mano y respiró hondo antes de tomar su espada y partir a ese gato en dos. La dueña no estaría feliz, pero tendría a su gato. Respiró y descendió la mirada, se encontró con Hinata observándolo con cara de pánico, más parecía que era ella la que estaba en la punta del árbol y no él. De hecho, por su culpa se encontraba en esa maldita rama en primer lugar. De haber trepado ella, seguramente el pinche gato se sentiría más cómodo y habrían terminado la tarea hace rato.

Todavía no entendía como un felino tan diminuto podía escalar tan alto. Quizás era uno de esos tantos misterios de la vida que nunca resolvería... Continúo observando a Hinata. Él no la conocía. Antes de que Naruto lo involucrara en todo ese asunto, solo tenía la premisa de que la chica estaba profundamente enamorada del rubio escandaloso. Un amor bastante extraño, porque lo llevaba al extremo acosándolo por todos lados para llamar su atención.

Suigetsu pensaba que Naruto debía estar realmente desesperado, para acudir a él y pedirle que le ayudara a deshacerse de ella… Incluyendo las posibles burlas que recibiría de su parte y de Sasuke. Ya que a pesar de su parco comportamiento, el Uchiha se mofó a su costa llamándolo "idiota" y "cobarde". Suigetsu se quedó con las ganas, no se atrevía a abrir la boca después de la tremenda amenaza que recibió. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

— Sui-Suigetsu-san — llamó Hinata al pie del árbol.

El shinobi parpadeó e hizo una señal indicándole que le prestaba atención.

— ¿Dó-Dónde está el gato?

El hombre de cabellos celestes frunció el ceño y entornó la mirada.

— ¿Cómo que dónde está el gato? Está ahí… — dijo, levantando la mirada y señalando con la mano a la rama, donde, curiosamente, ya no se encontraba el animal — ¡Joder! ¡¿A dónde rayos se fue?! — miró de nuevo a Hinata, y esta le sonrió tímidamente, señalando una rama más alta — ¡¿Cómo carajos llegó ahí?!

¿Cómo demonios se había movido ese maldito animal sin que lo notara en primer lugar? ¿Es que acaso era mágico, tenía alas o qué?

— ¡Mierda! — masculló, Naruto le debería una grande.

.

.

.

Por otro lado, Naruto se encontraba cómodamente sentado al pie de un tronco en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete. Ese era uno de esos días en los que su ex sensei los reunía para entrenar, simplemente para recordar viejos tiempos. Normalmente, él no disfrutaba de su adiestramiento porque siempre había una sombra detrás de los árboles vigilándolo… Y su entusiasmo se escapaba por un tubo.

No lo malinterpreten, él no era una mala persona, quería a Hinata; de verdad. Solo que no de la manera que ella esperaba, su cariño por la heredera era más el de un amigo, casi hermano. No el de un hombre por una mujer. Él no la miraba de esa manera, y en algún momento esperó que con su neutralidad Hinata comprendiera que su interés por ella era cualquier cosa menos romántico.

No lo entendió, y él se quedó sin maneras de exteriorizarle sus sentimientos sin llegar a lastimarla. Naruto era demasiado noble como para hablar con ella directamente, sabiendo que el resultado serían lágrimas y un corazón roto. No, él no tenía el valor para hacer llorar a una mujer. Por eso se vio obligado a recurrir al recurso más cobarde que atinó: el tercero en discordia.

Suigetsu era lo más parecido que encontró a un chico "decente". No podía pedírselo a su sensei porque todo el mundo sabía que estaba casado, con Sasuke existía la posibilidad de que espantara a Hinata con su actitud modo casa de ladrillos, Sai era incomprensible y no la sometería a semejante tortura. Shikamaru estaba a unas semanas de casarse con Ino. Y Genma… ¡Por Dios! ¡Genma no! Posiblemente solo la seduciría y luego la tiraría por ahí como si fuera un trapo viejo, ¡no! Todos los shinobis que conocía estaban empatados o a punto de hacerlo. Y los que no, solo veían sexo, no le deseaba tanto mal.

— Oye, Naruto, ¿te quedarás ahí echado durante todo el entrenamiento? — Sakura se plantó frente a él con los brazos en jarra sobre sus caderas.

¿Cuál entrenamiento? ¡Si ella ni siquiera había querido hacer el calentamiento!

Naruto observó a su compañera durante un momento sin decir nada. Había cambiado mucho durante todos esos años, tanto que ahora le era más fácil darse cuenta de algunos pequeños detalles. Como por ejemplo, el extraño sonrojo tono manzana que tenía en sus mejillas, además de la expresión irritada que tenía el rostro o el cansancio que advertía en sus ojos. También, sin querer, se dio cuenta que estaba ganando peso y que sus senos se veían más llenos. ¿O él se estaba volviendo un pervertido y alucinaba?

— Sakura-chan — llamó.

— ¿Uhm?

— ¿Has subido de peso? — la medic-nin lo miró con los ojos abiertos, y luego enrojeció de ira.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Es que te ves más… — pensó en una mejor palabra que decir para que ella no se ofendiera, estaba claro que Naruto no veía el humo que a Sakura le salía por las orejas; ni las pupilas jades que lo prendían en llamas imaginarias —… Llenita.

La peli-rosa no supo que era peor, que su mejor amigo le dijera que estaba gorda o que hubiese sido capaz de darse cuenta que en efecto, había ganado peso. Así que como digna discípula de la Hokage, solo atinó a hacer una cosa…

— Naruto… — masculló en tono sombrío.

El pobre rubio no supo de donde le llegó, solo que ahora se encontraba volando por los aires cual cohete recién salido de la NASA.

— Sakura, si sigues haciendo eso pronto se darán cuenta — articuló Kakashi, al ver a su ex alumna limpiarse las manos como si se hubiese desecho de un bicho indeseable.

La chica le oteó curiosa, e incapaz de articular palabra lo miró en silencio, preguntándose confundida a qué se refería. Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara y continuó sin vacilar.

— Tengo una mujer con cinco meses de embarazo esperándome en casa, ¿de qué otra manera crees que lo sé?

Sakura dio un respingo, lo miró asombrada y luego apretó los labios conteniendo una risa. Si existía alguien aparte de Neji a quien no podía engañar, ese era su ex sensei.

.

.

.

¡Bien! ¡Lo había hecho todo! Dejó su enojo y su frustración a un lado para hablarle bonito y hacerle carantoñas al bendito gato, como si se tratara de un niño. Se sentía ridículo, de a poco el animal había entrado en confianza dejando que se acercara… Le tomó horas, pero ahora, Suigetsu estaba a punto de coger al endemoniado animal, cuando de repente escuchó un grito familiar… Hinata y él elevaron la cabeza al cielo en el momento que una mancha naranja de cabello rubio pasó volando unos metros por encima del árbol, aleteando como ave moribunda.

Lo único que atinaron a decir fue:

— Sakura…


End file.
